Sihot-Web
=1 Change Log= =2 Asynchronous data handling= The complete handling von data is done in an asynchronous manner. Asynchronous data handling means, that until we wait for an acknowledge of an operation 1, we can receive on a different socket (but same port) and second operation 2 and confirm this operation 2 with an acknowledge. The next step could be the confirmation of operation 1. The next example will clarify this data handling. 2.1 Example =3 Nachrichtentaustausch= Im vorliegenden Dokument werden verschiedene Protokolle definiert, die zum Nachrichtenaustausch zwischen verschiedenen Systemen gedacht sind. Subsysteme und damit Kommunikationswege sind: SIHOT.PMS «�SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.WEB «�Externe Reservierungssysteme Der Austausch der Daten erfolgt immer über eine TCP/IP-Verbindung. 3.1 Nachrichten zwischen SIHOT.PMS und SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.WEB sendet Nachrichten an SIHOT.PMS per TCP/IP über Port 14777. SIHOT.PMS sendet Nachrichten an SIHOT.WEB per TCP/IP über Port 14780. Dabei wird jeweils eine Socket-Verbindung zwischen SIHOT.WEB und SIHOT.PMS aufgebaut. Auf dieser werden alle Nachrichten einer Transaktion abgewickelt, d.h. die Anfrage wird gesendet und auf gleicher Socket-Verbindung wird die Antwort zurückgesendet. 3.1.1 Transaktionsbeispiel 1 SIHOT.WEB sendet eine Belegungsanfrage über Port 14777 an SIHOT.PMS und SIHOT.PMS sendet die Belegungsdaten über den gleichen Socket zurück. SIHOT.WEB antwortet SIHOT.PMS, das es die Daten erhalten hat. 3.1.2 Transaktionsbeispiel 2 SIHOT.PMS sendet Gastdaten über Port 14780 zu SIHOT.WEB und SIHOT.WEB bestätigt SIHOT.PMS, das es die Daten erhalten hat. Alle Nachrichten enden mit dem Zeichen EOT (HEX-Code 0x04). Sendet SIHOT.PMS Daten oder Anfragen an SIHOT.WEB so erwartet es immer eine Antwort. 3.2 Nachrichten zwischen SIHOT.WEB und externen Systemen SIHOT.WEB empfängt Nachrichten von anderen externen Systemen per GET- und POST Methode über folgende URL: http://servername[:Port]/SIHOTWeb/servlet/main.sihotweb.process.protocol.HttpToWeb Folgende Variablen müssen bzw. können dem Protokoll/Nachricht mitgegeben werden. In den nächsten Kapiteln werden die verschiednen Protokolle zum Austausch zwischen den verschiedenen Systemen näher spezifiziert. Dieses Protokoll wird in der Nachricht an das SIHOT.WEB System gesendet. =4 Statusvariablen und Protokollkopf= Es wird der allgemeine Aufbau der Kommunikation beschrieben. 4.1 Statusvariablen 4.2 Protokollkopf Protokollkopf mit Statusvariablen: 2.0 ACK 1 1 0 OK Das obige Beispiel steht für eine Antwort von SIHOT.WEB, falls es eine Nachricht fehlerfrei erhalten hat. Bei einer Anfrage von SIHOT.PMS oder SIHOT.WEB müssen nur die Variablen TN, ID und OC gesetzt sein. Bei einer Antwort muss zusätzlich RC gesetzt sein. MSG muss nicht unbedingt gesetzt sein. Bei einer Anfrage von anderen externen Systemen, gilt dies ebenfalls, allerdings muss ID nicht gesetzt sein. =5 Belegungsausgleich= SIHOT.WEB bekommt die Anzahl freier Zimmer pro Tag für ein oder mehrere Zimmerkategorien bzw. SIHOT.WEB sendet sie an externe Systeme. 5.1 Anfrage von SIHOT.WEB 5.1.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ¬ SIHOT.WEB 5.1.2 AnfrageAVR SIHOT.WEB macht folgende Anfrage (AVR) an SIHOT.PMS um die Verfügbarkeiten für einen Zeitraum abzufragen. 2.0 AVR 1 1 0 OK 2003-08-22 2003-08-23 DZ Ist gesetzt gilt die Anfrage nur für diese Zimmerkategorie. Ist nicht gesetzt, so gilt sie für alle Zimmerkategorien, die in SIHOT.PMS für SIHOT.WEB freigegeben sind. 5.2 Antwort mit Verfügbarkeiten Dies ist entweder die Antwort AV auf AVR oder die von SIHOT.PMS direkt gesendeten Belegungsdaten oder die Belegungsdaten, die SIHOT.WEB an ein anderes externes System sendet. 5.2.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ® SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.WEB ® Externes System 5.2.2 Antwort AV 2.0 AV 1 1 0 OK WQ D : de WQLO en WQLO 2003-08-24 50 2003-08-25 55 Pro werden die Daten einer Zimmerkategorie gesendet. steht für die Reihenfolge, in der die Zimmerkategorien in SIHOT.WEB ausgegeben werden sollen. In stehen die Begriffe der Zimmerkategorie in verschiedenen Sprachen, wobei die Sprache im ISO 639-Code angegeben ist. steht für die Anzahl freier Zimmer pro Tag. und sind keine Pflichtfelder. Die Zimmerkategoriekennung muss in SIHOT.PMS, SIHOT.WEB und in anderen externen Systemen gleich sein. 5.2.3 Antwort AV Die Antwort von SIHOT.WEB bzw. des externen Systems lautet folgendermaßen: 2.0 AV 1 1 0 OK Ist 0, so wurden die Preise korrekt angelegt. In allen anderen Fällen, ist ein Fehler unterlaufen. Handelt es sich um eine Bestätigung von SIHOT.WEB ist der Fehlerdode wie folgt definiert. =6 Preise= 6.1 Standard Tagespreisen 6.1.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ®SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.WEB ®Externes System 6.1.2 Anfrage RATE Die Standard Tagespreise (RATE) für eine definierte Leistung, bzw. mehrere Leistungen, werden direkt von SIHOT.PMS an SIHOT.WEB gesendet und danach von SIHOT.WEB an andere externe Systeme weitergeleitet: 2.0 RATE 1 1 0 OK EUR VP A P R N XY de Vollpension ::: Beschreibung Vollpension ::: Beschreibung Stornobedingungen Vollpension en Full board EZ 2003-08-24 1112.00 2003-08-25 1114.00 DZ 2003-08-26 165.00 2003-08-27 166.00 Unter befinden sich die Eigenschaften einer Leistung: Auch hier ist kein Pflichtfeld. Die Felder , , , und sind SIHOT.PMS – spezifisch und müssen daher von anderen externen Systemen nicht unbedingt beachtet werden. SIHOT.WEB sendet für externe Systeme zusätzlich das Tag , welches von SIHOT.PMS nicht gesendet wird. 6.1.3 Antwort RATE Die Antwort von SIHOT.WEB bzw. des externen Systems lautet folgendermaßen: 2.0 RATE 1 1 0 OK Unter Leistungen werden hier die klassischen Leistungen, z.B. Garage, als auch Arrangements, z.B. Wellness-Packet oder Übernachtung, verstanden. 6.2 Preisaustausch mit Personengruppen 6.2.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ®SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.WEB ®Externs System 6.2.2 AnfrageRATE Falls die Preise pro Person berechnet werden, können die Preise nicht nur pro Arrangement und Zimmerkategorie angegeben werden, sondern auch pro Personengruppe. 2.0 RATE 1 1 0 OK EUR VP A P R N XY de Vollpension Beschreibung Vollpension Beschreibung Stornobedingungen Vollpension en Full board Beschreibung Vollpension Beschreibung Stornobedingungen Vollpension EZ 2003-08-24 1112.00 2003-08-25 1114.00 CH 2003-08-24 1112.00 2003-08-25 1114.00 AD 2003-08-24 1112.00 2003-08-25 1114.00 DZ 2003-08-26 165.00 2003-08-27 166.00 HP A R R N XY de Halbpension Beschreibung Vollpension Beschreibung Stornobedingungen Vollpension en Half board Beschreibung Vollpension Beschreibung Stornobedingungen Vollpension EZ 2003-08-24 1112.00 2003-08-25 1114.00 DZ 2003-08-26 165.00 2003-08-27 166.00 Im obigen Beispiel sieht man, dass beim ersten Arrangement „VP“, zunächst die Preise bzgl. der Zimmerkategorie „EZ“ ohne Personengruppe angegeben sind. Anschließend unter werden die Preise bzgl. der Personengruppen „CH“ und „AD“ angegeben. Beim zweiten Arrangement „HP“ treten keine Personengruppen auf, da dieses Preise pro Zimmer hat. 6.2.3 Antwort RATE Die Antwort von SIHOT.WEB bzw. des externen Systems lautet folgendermaßen: 2.0 RATE 1 1 0 OK Ist 0, so wurden die Preise korrekt angelegt. In allen anderen Fällen, ist ein Fehler unterlaufen. Handelt es sich um eine Bestätigung von SIHOT.Web ist der Fehlerdode wie folgt definiert: =7 Übertragung der IP-Adresse= 7.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ®SIHOT.WEB 7.2 Anfrage IP Die IP-Adresse (IP) von SIHOT.PMS wird direkt an SIHOT.WEB gesendet. Dieses Protokoll ist für andere externe Systeme nicht implementiert. 2.0 IP 1 1 0 Saruman Die IP-Adresse kann auch ein DNS-Name, wie in diesem Beispiel, sein. 7.3 Antwort IP Die Antwort von SIHOT.WEB lautet folgendermaßen: 2.0 IP 1 1 0 OK Ist =0, so wurde die IP-Adresse korrekt übertragen. In allen anderen Fällen, ist ein Fehler unterlaufen: Dieses Protokoll kommt nur zwischen SIHOT.PMS und SIHOT.WEB zum Einsatz. =8 Reservierungsabgleich= 8.1 Übertragen neuer Reservierungen Das externe System, bzw. SIHOT.WEB können direkt eine neue bzw. geänderte Reservierung an das vorgeschaltete System übertragen. 8.1.1 Direktion SIHOT.WEB ¬ Externes System SIHOT.PMS ¬SIHOT.WEB 8.1.2 Anfrage RES 8.1.2.1 SIHOT.PMS ç SIHOT.WEB RES 1 1 0 2.1 OK Y ÜF N 01 2004-09-14 2004-09-16 Kluge Hans 1 0 0 1A 4B 4Z 0 1 0 Schiffweiler 1975-04-27 e.dillinger@gubse.com DE Dernier 1A Dr. Hofseite 1 Hubert 35468578 D-907878 Landsweiler Str. 34 6856756 2004-09-14 2004-09-18 2B 2Z 354678 Y 2004-09-14T00:20:27 Strasse Kommentar�Internet 2B 2009-09-30 DE 0 1 hjb0007157 e.dillinger@gubse.com 4111111111111111 de 1A VI PRI1-4 200409140020270 55 ZuEM1MF8 Kluge Hans WM 22 Neunkirchen 2004-09-18 8 2004-09-14 D-67786 1 345676778 4357897865 30045 4236834FID 8.1.2.2 SIHOT.WEB ç Externes System Die folgende Reservierung erhält SIHOT.WEB von externen Systemen. 2.0 RES 1 1 0 OK N 1A KK FA 200508101310301 1 2005-08-19 2005-08-21 2005-08-10T13:10:30 DZ 6 0 2 test : Passwort 1 Dr Name Name2 Strasse Postleitzahl Stadt Region oder Bundesland DE de Telefon1 Telefon2 Fax1 Fax2 Email1 Email2 4111 1111 1111 1111 2004-12-12 VI SOL 4711 Kommentar : 225 DZ 2 2 VP P ::: A R AD 2005-08-19 112.00 2005-08-20 114.00 CH 2005-08-19 110.00 2005-08-20 110.00 CH 1 AD 1 :: EZ 2 2 VP P ::: A R 2005-08-19 112.00 2005-08-20 114.00 AD 1 Dr Name Name2 Strasse Postleitzahl Stadt Region oder Bundesland DE Telefon1 Telefon2 Fax1 Fax2 Email1 Email2 AD 1 Dr Name Name2 Strasse Postleitzahl Stadt 1965-12-09 DE Telefon Fax Email Kommentar 2003-08-22 2003-08-23 8.1.3 Attribute In befinden sich beliebig viele Reservierungen . Jede Reservierung hat bis zu vier Bereiche. Im ersten befinden sich die Attribute, die den Besteller und die Daten der reservierten Zimmer beschreiben. Hierbei ist folgendes zu beachten: Der erste Bereich hat folgende Pflichtfelder für Reservierungen von allen externen Systemen und für SIHOT.PMS: , , , , , , , , , oder. Bei Reservierungen von externen Systemen ist ebenfalls ein Pflichtfeld. Bei Reservierungen für SIHOT.PMS ist und ebenfalls ein Pflichtfeld. Im zweiten Bereich ist zwischen der Übertragung von SIHOT.WEB an SIHOT.PMS und einem externen System und SIHOT.WEB wie folgt zu unterscheiden: *SIHOT.PMS ç SIHOT.WEB Wird eine Reservierung von SIHOT.WEB an SIHOT.PMS übertragen muss im 2. Bereich die entsprechend reservierte Leistung stehen (). Hierbei muss mindestens ein Block vorhanden sein, da sonst keine Leistung reserviert werden würde. = Y bedeutet, dass es das Standardarrangement dieser Reservierung ist. sind die Tage im Reisezeitraum, für die eine Leistung gebucht wurde. *SIHOT.WEB ç Externes System Wird eine Reservierung von einem externen System an SIHOT.WEB übertragen sind im 2. Block folgende Informationen vorhanden: umschließt eine Liste der einzelnen reservierten Preiskategorien. Für jede reservierte Preiskategorie wird ein Block geschickt. Hierbei steht in dem Tag das Kürzel der Preiskategorie. Der Block umschließt die Liste in der Preiskategorie reservierten Zimmerkategorien. Wie z.B. für die Preiskategorie DZ wird ein Zimmer der Zimmerkategorie EZ reserviert. Der Block beinhaltet alle Informationen zur gebuchten Leistung/Arrangement wie z.B. Kürzel der Leistungund optional näher spezifizierte Personengruppen incl. deren Tagespreise und Datum. Wird keine Personengruppe näher spezifiziert entfällt der Block . Es wird direkt der Tagespreis incl. Datum gesendet (Vgl. Beispiel beide Möglichkeiten werden dargestellt). oder sind keine Pflichtfelder. Im dritten Bereich werden die Kontaktpersonen () übertragen. Es darf nur eine Kontaktperson vorkommen. Die optionale Angabe einer Kontaktperson ist nur zulässig, wenn der Besteller eine Firma ist. In muss nur oder gesetzt sein. Im vierten Bereich sind die Personen der Namensliste () eingetragen. Dieser Block ist ebenfalls wie ein optionaler Block. In muss nur oder vorhanden sein. steht für Geschlecht: 1 = weiblich, 0 = männlich. und teilen die Personen in Zimmer ein. Hierbei ist zu beachten, dass der Zähler bei Null startet. Beispiel: = 0, = 1 bedeutet: 1. Zimmer, 2. Person 8.1.4 Antwort RES Tritt bei der Übertragung ein Fehler auf, so wird eine Fehlermeldung an SIHOT.PMS gesendet: 2.1 RES 1 1 1 Fehlermeldung Die Antwort von SIHOT.PMS an SIHOT.WEB oder SIHOT.WEB an ein externes System kann z.B. so aussehen, wenn die Übertragung erfolgreich war: 2.1 RES 1 1 0 Folgende Fehlermeldungen sind möglich: 8.2 Anforderung von Reservierungen durch SIHOT.PMS Bei einem Ausfall, oder Zwecks Abgleich, kann SIHOT.PMS bei SIHOT.WEB sich die Reservierungen übertragen lassen. 8.2.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ®SIHOT.WEB 8.2.2 AnfrageS SIHOT.PMS fordert die noch nicht übertragenen Reservierungen (S) von SIHOT.WEB an. 2.0 S 1 1 0 Als Antwort wird eine Struktur von TypRES zurückgesendet. 8.2.3 Anfrage SA SIHOT.PMS fordert alle Reservierungen (SA) von SIHOT.WEB an. 2.0 SA 1 1 0 Als Antwort wird eine Struktur von TypRES zurückgesendet. 8.2.4 Antwort RES Konnten nach einer SA oder S Anfrage keine Reservierungen gefunden werden, sendet SIHOT.WEB folgendes zu SIHOT.PMS: 2.1 RES 1 1 29 Fehlercode, siehe im KapitelRES. Tritt bei der Reservierungssuche nach einer S oder SA Anfrage ein Fehler auf, so wird eine Fehlermeldung an SIHOT.PMS gesendet. Eine „Fehlermeldung von 0, bedeutet, dass keine Fehler aufgetreten ist. 2.1 RES 1 1 1 Fehlermeldung =9 Übertragung von Gästen= 9.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ®SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.WEB ®Externes System 9.2 Anfrage GUEST Gäste werden direkt von SIHOT.PMS an SIHOT.WEB gesendet und von SIHOT.WEB an externe Systeme. 2.0 GUEST 1 1 0 OK test2 pass56 0 = Guest, 1 = Company Company und Co Strasse Postleitzahl Stadt Region oder Bundesland DE Deutschland de Telefon1 Telefon2 Fax1 Fax2 Email1 Email2 4111 1111 1111 1111 2004-12-12 VM 0 =no Special price, ::: 1 = has special prices AD 675378456 AD Herr Dr Name Name2 Strasse Postleitzahl Stadt Region oder Bundesland DE Telefon1 Telefon2 Fax1 Fax2 Email1 Email2 9.3 Attribute Unter befinden sich mehrere Gäste . Falls es sich bei dem Gast um eine Firma handelt kann unter max. eine Kontakperson mit gesendet werden. Pflichtfelder sind: , , bzw. , , . Unter sind es: oder . 9.4 Antwort GUEST Die Antwort von SIHOT.WEB bzw. des externen Systems lautet folgendermaßen: 2.0 GUEST 1 1 0 OK Ist = 0, so wurde der Gast korrekt angelegt. In allen anderen Fällen, ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Handelt es sich um eine Bestätigung von SIHOT.WEB ist der Fehlerdode wie folgt definiert. =10 Anforderung von Sonderpreisen= Es können Preise direkt in SIHOT.PMS berechnet werden. Dies kommt dann zur Anwendung, wenn: #Keine Preise in SIHOT.WEB vorliegen #Komplizierte Preise, z.B. Pauschale oder Sondervereinbarungen vorliegen. 10.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ¬SIHOT.WEB 10.2 Anfrage PI Die Anforderung von Sonderpreisen ist ausschließlich für den Datenaustausch zwischen SIHOT.WEB und SIHOT.PMS implementiert. Sonderpreise werden z.B. bei Arrangements mit Weekendpreisen fällig. Werden Sonderpreise für einen speziellen Gast angefragt, wird das Feld gesetzt. 2.1 PI 1 1 0 OK GUBSE 2005-08-22 2005-08-24 VP 2Z 1A 1A 1 1B 1 2005-08-22 2005-08-24 VP 4Z 1A : 1A 1 1B 1 ist kein Pflichtfeld. Falls es bei einer Preisanfrage Preiskategorien gibt, stehen diese in , andernfalls stehen dort die Zimmerkategorien. ist kein Pflichtfeld. Es stellt dar, wie die Personengruppenverteilung pro Zimmer ist. Falls es nur 1 Person in der Reservierung oder keine Personengruppen gibt, wird nicht gesetzt. Aus Kompatibilitätsgründen bleibt unter erhalten, falls gesetzt ist. 10.3 Antwort PIA Nach einer PI-Anfrage sendet SIHOT.PMS folgende Antwort: 2.1 PIA 1 1 0 OK VP 2Z 1A 2005-08-22 112.00 2005-08-23 114.00 VP 4Z 2A 2005-08-22 102.00 2005-08-23 104.00 =11 Passwortänderung in SIHOT.WEB= 11.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ¬SIHOT.WEB 11.2 Anfrage PASS Auch diese Schnittstelle ist ausschließlich für den Datenaustausch zwischen SIHOT.PMS und SIHOT.WEB implementiert. Ändert ein Gast, der von einem Hotel ein Passwort zugewiesen bekam, dieses Passwort, so sendet SIHOT.WEB das neue Passwort an das Hotel: 2.0 PASS 1 1 match oldPass newPass 11.3 Antwort PASS Als Bestätigung erwartet SIHOT.WEB folgende Antwort: 2.0 PASS 1 1 0 OK =12 Senden von Personengruppen= 12.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ®SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.WEB ® Externes System 12.2 Anfrage PG Personengruppen werden direkt von SIHOT.PMS an SIHOT.WEB übertragen. Ist die Funktion in SIHOT.WEB konfiguriert, werden diese an das externe System weitergeleitet. 2.0 PG 1 1 0 OK AD de Erwachsene en Adults CH : de KInder en Children Auch hier ist kein Pflichtfeld. 12.3 Antwort PG Die Antwort von SIHOT.WEB bzw. des externen Systems lautet folgendermaßen: 2.0 PG 1 1 0 OK Ist = 0, so wurden die Personengruppen korrekt angelegt. In allen anderen Fällen, ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Handelt es sich um eine Bestätigung von SIHOT.WEB ist der Fehlercode wie folgt definiert. =13 Keep Alive zwischen SIHOT.WEB und SIHOT.PMS= 13.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS «SIHOT.WEB 13.2 AnfrageKEEP-ALIVE Dieses Protokoll ist nur für SIHOT.PMS und SIHOT.WEB und nicht für andere externe Systeme implementiert. In gewissen Zeitspannen sendet SIHOT.WEB an SIHOT.PMS und umgekehrt folgende Nachricht: 2.0 KEEP-ALIVE 1 1 0 2004-02-14T23:23:56 OK In steht die aktuelle Zeit des jeweiligen Rechners. SIHOT.PMS bzw. SIHOT.WEB antworten mit derselben Nachricht, wobei in natürlich die aktuelle Zeit steht, die beim jeweiligen Sender vorliegt. 13.3 AntwortKEEP-ALIVE Antwortet SIHOT.PMS mehrere Male nicht auf diese Anfrage, wird eine Meldung generiert die automatisch an den Hoteladministrator per Email gesendet wird. Diese Meldung hat folgenden Inhalt: 2.0 KEEP-ALIVE 1 1 1 Hotelname IP-SIHOT.PMS-SERVER IP-SIHOT.WEB-SERVER 2004-02-14T23:23:56 NO CONNECTION TO HOTEL Nach dem Erhalt der entsprechenden Email liegt es an dem Hoteladministator den INTR-Prozess des jeweiligen Hotels (SIHOT.PMS) zu überprüfen. Die Adresse des Hoteladministrators ist in „prozess.properties“ unter „AdEmail“ oder in der Hotelverwaltung des jeweiligen Hotels in SIHOT.WEB einzutragen. Sind beide Emailadressen unterschiedlich gesetzt, wird die Email nur an den in „prozess.properties“ eingetragenen Administrator geschickt. =14 Senden von Marktsegmenten= 14.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ® SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.WEB ® Externes System 14.2 Anfrage MC MC 2.1 1 1 0 OK 4711 DE Familien EN Families 14.3 Antwort MC 2.1 MC 1 1 0 OK =15 Senden von Kontingenten= 15.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ® SIHOT.WEB SIHOT.Web ® Externes System 15.2 Anfrage ALLOT ALLOT 1 1 0 OK Kont4 g3454 89789 : Y DE Weihnachtsbäckerei 4B 2004-10-21 100 2004-10-22 104 XB 2004-10-21 106 2004-10-22 109 Kont1 elm 89780 : N DE Weihnachtsbäckerei 4B 2004-10-21 100 2004-10-22 104 XB 2004-10-21 106 2004-10-22 109 = Y, bedeutet, dass nicht nur der Gast, dem dieses Kontingent zugeordnet ist, dieses Kontingent buchen kann. 15.3 Antwort ALLOT 2.1 ALLOT 1 1 0 OK =16 Abgleich von Gastinformationen= 16.1 Gasthistory 16.1.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ¬ SIHOT.WEB 16.1.2 Anfrage GUEST-HISTORY SIHOT.WEB sendet folgende Anfrage (GUEST-HISTORY) an SIHOT.PMS um die Gasthistory-Daten abzufragen. 2.1 GUEST-HISTORY 1 0 OK Match 3453 1 2003-08-22 2003-08-23 de DETAILED = DETAILED bedeutet, dass die Gasthistory in detaillierter Form angefordert wird. Ist der Wert von = ACCUMULATED, wird die Gasthistory in kumulierter Form angefordert. 16.1.3 Antwort GUEST-HISTORY-ANSWER Dies ist die Antwort GUEST-HISTORY-ANSWER auf GUEST-HISTORY, die von SIHOT.PMS gesendet wird. Es gibt zwei unterschiedliche Antwortarten, je nachdem wie in der Anfrage gesetzt ist (DETAILED oder ACCUMULATED). 16.1.4 Details für DETAILED 2.1 GUEST-HISTORY-ANSWER 1 0 OK : 1 : Anzahl Reservierungen : 5 16.1.5 Details für ACCUMULATED 2.1 GUEST-HISTORY-ANSWER 1 0 OK : Anzahl Reservierungen : 5 16.2 Gasthistory chronologisch 16.2.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ¬ SIHOT.WEB 16.2.2 Anfrage GUEST-HISTORY-CHRON SIHOT.WEB sendet folgende Anfrage (GUEST-HISTORY-CHRON) an SIHOT.PMS um die Gasthistory-chronologisch-Daten abzufragen. 2.1 GUEST-HISTORY-CHRON 1 0 OK Match 3453 1 de 16.2.3 Antwort GUEST-HISTORY-CHRON-ANSWER Dies ist die Antwort GUEST-HISTORY-CHRON-ANSWER auf GUEST-HISTORY-CHRON, die von SIHOT.PMS gesendet wird. 2.1 GUEST-HISTORY-CHRON-ANSWER 1 0 OK : : : : : : : : : : : 16.3 Fidelity-Punkte 16.3.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ¬ SIHOT.WEB 16.3.2 Anfrage FIDELITY SIHOT.WEB sendet folgende Anfrage (FIDELITY) an SIHOT.PMS um die Fidelity-Daten abzufragen. 2.1 FIDELITY 1 0 OK Match 3453 1 de 16.3.3 Antwort FIDELITY-ANSWER Dies ist die Antwort FIDELITY-ANSWER auf FIDELITY, die von SIHOT.PMS gesendet wird. 2.1 FIDELITY-ANSWER 1 0 OK : : : : : : : : : : : : 16.4 Senden von Gastdaten 16.4.1 Direktion SIHOT.PMS ¬ SIHOT.WEB 16.4.2 Anfrage GUEST-DATA SIHOT.WEB sendet folgende Anfrage (GUEST-DATA) an SIHOT.PMS um die Gastdaten abzufragen. 2.1 GUEST-DATA 1 0 OK Match 3453 1 de 16.4.3 Antwort GUEST-DATA-ANSWER Dies ist die Antwort GUEST-DATA-ANSWER auf GUEST-DATA, die von SIHOT.PMS gesendet wird. Die Antwort auf die Anfrage ist in Kapitel 9Übertragung von Gästenbeschrieben. Kategorie:interfaces Kategorie:Sihot Web Kategorie:Webreservierung Kategorie:Technische Dokumentation